Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing wagering game machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for wagering game machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play.
However, wagering game providers and wagering game machine manufacturers run into challenges with controlling and presenting data on wagering game machines, servers, and other devices. For example, some wagering game machines are configured to present a gaming effect (e.g., a light show, an attract sequence, a multi-media presentation, a wagering game bonus, etc.) that is capable of being presented in a synchronized pattern across multiple wagering game machines set up as a group, or “bank,” of machines. Casino operators, however, must properly position the configured wagering game machines relative to each other, and/or properly connect wiring of the wagering game machines, so that the presentation of a synchronized gaming effect displays correctly across each of the wagering game machines in the bank. If even one of the wagering game machines is improperly positioned or connected, the synchronized presentation of the gaming effect will appear to flow incorrectly across the bank. If the synchronized presentation appears to flow incorrectly, casino patrons may become confused or may believe that one or more of the wagering game machines in the bank are functioning incorrectly. The casino patrons, therefore, may choose not to play the wagering game machines of the bank, thus leading to loss of revenues. In some cases, if the gaming effect is related to a wagering game feature on which a casino patron is already playing, then the casino patron may become confused about an outcome of a wagering game, which can further discourage a patron, potentially lead to disputes, erode customer satisfaction, etc. Therefore, there is a continuing need to provide ways to ensure proper presentation of gaming effects that can be presented across multiple wagering game machines.